


Battle of The Bachelor Party

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Series: There will be an answer, let it be [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drunken Shenanigans, Engagement, Fluff and Crack, Go Karting, Hot Springs, Jail, Karaoke, Lydia is not amused, M/M, Malia is though, Paintballing, Raves, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Tattoos, a lot of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: The night before their wedding, Liam and Theo have two separate bachelor parties. What started off as a fun night out with the guys turns into a full on war to see which party is better.Spoiler alert- this was a bad idea





	Battle of The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> honestly just written for my own entertainment and hopefully yours too

“Someone better tell me how the _hell_ all twelve of you ended up in jail” Lydia fumed as she stormed into the room, her heels click-clacking in a way that made all twelve of the boys shiver in fear. Malia followed behind her, looking far too amused at the situation.

 

“It’s a long story” Stiles winced sheepishly from inside the cell.

 

“Oh, you’ve better believe that I have more than enough time to hear the whole story” Lydia narrowed her eyes.

 

“It all started about an hour into getting to the club” Scott began to tell the story, avoiding eye contact with his girlfriend, hoping that Malia wouldn’t judge him after tonight.

 

“I think it’s important that I add now that this whole thing is only one persons fault, although I won’t name names” Stiles butted in, staring at Theo, in a way that was anything but subtle. 

 

“I don’t need werewolf powers to know that the walking bundle of anxiety is staring at me” Theo casually said, shifting his position from leaning against the wall to sitting on the bench “it wasn’t my fault”

 

“I never said it was, you science experiment gone wrong” Stiles sassed back.

 

“You clearly implied it, Jar Jar Binks” Theo smirked, knowing the right buttons to press.

 

“Did you just?” Stiles guffawed at Theo before turning to Scott, who looked too amused for Stiles’ liking “ _did he just?_ ”

 

“I did” Theo winked back to Stiles’ annoyance. Derek cut Stiles off before he could go off, being pretty much the only one who could get involved in a ‘Steo’ fight unscathed besides Liam.

 

“Stiles, don’t insult my best friend” Derek sighed. He then turned to the chimera “Theo, don’t insult my boyfriend”

 

“Sorry Derek” the two apologized in unison. They stared at each other in disgust.

 

“Don’t do that” they both snapped.

 

“Stop copying me” they growled.

 

“Can we please get on with the story?” Lydia interrupted.

 

“As I was saying” Scott continued “it started after we went clubbing”

 

*

 

Theo knew something was different. When he came back from hell, _he knew_. The Theo that went to hell, wasn’t the same one that came back.

 

And somewhere along the lines of stopping the ghost riders and the Anuk-Ite, Theo started to care about someone. Caring wasn’t something he thought he was capable of, it was something he didn’t want to be capable of. Caring was an emotion, emotions meant weakness and Theo wasn’t weak.

 

But somehow, despite all of the walls Theo desperately built over and over again, Liam had still managed to worm his way into the chimeras heart. And Theo had worked his way into Liam’s.

 

Theo couldn’t remember a time where he was happy, truly happy. His early childhood memories were long gone, replaced by ones of watching his sister die and doing absolutely nothing to help. And then all of a sudden, _Liam_ made him happy.

 

Theo had tried his best to fight it, he really did. He was aware that he didn’t deserve anything good after everything he’d done. He was aware that Liam deserved better. But this stupid little voice in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise, and the voice sounded suspiciously like that of Liam’s.

 

One thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was dating Liam. One year turned to two, two into three and three into six. 

 

Liam had always been the one to initiate things between them. Liam confessed his feelings first, he took Theo on dates, he asked Theo to be his boyfriend and he had been the one to say ‘I love you’ first.

 

After six years of constant recovery, trying to make amends with himself and learning to forgive himself, Theo wanted to show Liam just how much he loved him. So to everyone’s surprise, including Liam’s, Theo was the one who had proposed.

 

To no one’s surprise, Liam said yes.

 

Fast forward six months, and Theo found himself getting ready for his bachelor party on the night before his wedding.

 

“Limo’s here” Jackson called out just as Theo finished pulling on his shirt.

 

Liam had left to go to Mason’s house an hour earlier, for his own bachelor party.

 

“Your hearts racing” Derek commented when Theo went downstairs to join everyone.

 

“It’s a little surreal” Theo admitted. It hadn’t really hit him until now, the fact that he was getting married tomorrow was insane. It was something Theo had never thought would be possible for him.

 

“Just let loose tonight” Alec patted his back with a grin.

 

Alec had been introduced to the pack a little bit after the events of the Anuk-Ite and Monroe. At first the teen had been quiet and severely reserved, which was to be expected after your whole pack was massacred by hunters. But after a few months, he had become comfortable around everyone and started to open up more. He has especially taken a liking to Theo, the chimera being a breath of fresh air since he was the only one who never walked on eggshells around him.

 

“In a safe way” Nolan added, always being one for safety after the events of 6 years ago.

 

The friendship between Theo and Nolan had surprised people, although it did make sense. Both of them were just two boys led into evil by people who promised them something impossible and they were both trying to redeem themselves. They were the two biggest outsiders in the pack and they could relate on way too many levels despite having opposing personalities.

 

“Enjoy tonight, because tomorrow is probably the most important day of your life” Derek smiled.

 

Another friendship that had surprised people was the one between Theo and Derek. The two had hit it off almost immediately after being introduced. Theo would even go as far as to say that Derek was his best friend, at least after Liam.

 

“Mase said that Liam almost wolfed out because he started thinking about tomorrow” Corey informed him “you’re allowed to be nervous”

 

Theo and Corey had made amends slightly after Theo started dating Liam, which was a pleasant surprise to both Liam and Mason who revelled in the fact that their boyfriends were almost as close as they were.

 

“Did none of you hear me?” Jackson raised an eyebrow “I said ‘limo’s here’, let’s go”

 

The least surprising friendship of them all was that of Theo and Jackson. Everyone had expected the two biggest assholes to get along and that they did. They especially bonded over Stiles’ mutual hate for both of them.

 

Theo calmed his heart rate and nodded, slightly smiling. Despite his nerves, he was excited for tonight.

 

The group made their way outside and into the sleek, black limo. Jackson hadn’t spared any expenses.

 

“First on our agenda, hit the clubs” Jackson told them. Everyone eagerly nodded.

 

Tonight was going to be an adventure

 

*

 

If there was one thing that shocked Liam more than being an actual werewolf, it was his relationship with Theo.

 

When he fist met the chimera, the only thing Liam wanted to do was physically smack that smirk right off of his evil face. But things happened and people had changed. More specifically, _Theo had changed_.

 

Now the two were engaged and less than 24 hours away from being married.

 

“Here” Mason grinned, slamming a drink on the table in front of Liam.

 

“Thanks” Liam grinned, taking hold of it and having a sip.

 

“How’re you feeling now?” Scott asked, referring to Liam’s loss of control earlier.

 

“Calm” Liam nodded. There was nothing for him to worry about, he loved Theo and the thought of them spending their lives together was amazing.

 

“Then lets go dance” Brett exclaimed with Ethan and Stiles following him eagerly.

Scott and Mason laughed before joining. Liam took down the rest of his drink before hurrying after them. He was totally gonna live it up tonight and he hoped Theo would do the same.

 

After less than 10 minutes on the dance floor, Mason groaned in exasperation.

 

“Oh come on!” Mason exclaimed, making Liam turn around to see what was the matter.

 

“I didn’t know you planned Liam’s party at this club!” Corey exclaimed back to his boyfriend. Liam made eye contact with Theo and the two shared a smile.

 

“Guys, it’s okay” Liam chuckled. He wasn’t disappointed in the slightest, he was totally fine with spending the night before his wedding with his fiancé. They’re already spending forever together, what’s one more night?

 

“No, Liam, no it’s not” Stiles said, narrowing his eyes at Derek.

 

“Babe, I really don’t think it’s that big of a deal” Derek tried to calm his boyfriend, but Stiles was not having it. What kind of a friend would he be if he didn’t let Liam have his own bachelor party. It was bad enough the kid was _marrying_ Theo.

 

“Actually, it’s a huge deal” Jackson smirked making Ethan roll his eyes fondly. Derek, however, rolled his eyes with anything but fondness.

 

“An immensely huge deal” Brett nodded.

 

“Not really” Theo interrupted “I don’t mind it at all”

 

“Me too” Liam nodded.

 

“Who asked you?” Stiles looked at Theo accusingly.

 

“I mean, it is his bachelor party too” Nolan spoke up on Theo’s behalf.

 

“One of us is gonna have to leave” Jackson stated, making eye contact with Stiles, ignoring Nolan.

 

“We” Stiles gestured to Liam, Scott, Mason, Brett and Ethan “aren’t leaving, you guys are”

 

“Or we can stay and you guys can leave” Jackson suggested.

 

“Or we could both stay?” Liam piped up. 

 

“Liam’s bachelor party is better, so we should stay, obviously” Stiles said in a duh-tone, not paying attention to Liam.

 

“Theo’s is better” Alec interrupted.

 

“Liam’s”

 

“Theo’s”

 

“Liam’s”

 

“Theo’s”

 

“Liam’s”

 

“Theo’s”

 

Liam and Theo shared a look because, _yup_ , these were their friends.

 

“Alright, I bet you that by the end of tonight, Liam will have gone on way more adventures than Theo” Stiles said, sticking out his hand.

 

“And I bet that Theo will go on more” Jackson shook his hand.

 

“Change of plans everyone, this is war” Mason announced, herding Liam’s party out. Nolan quickly followed suit, herding out Theo’s.

 

“Have fun, little wolf” Theo kissed Liam’s cheek.

 

“You too” Liam laughed before the two were separated.

 

*

 

“Isn’t this for little kids?” Jackson asked, wrinkling his nose at the neon coloured place. It was a little tacky in his opinion.

 

“Wouldn’t know, grew up with psychopaths” Theo shrugged.

 

“It’ll be fun” Nolan promised.

 

“If you say so” Alec said.

 

“It was a good idea Nolan” Corey said, backing up the pale freckled boy who really just wanted a safe, enjoyable night.

 

“Alright” Derek walked back over to the group after paying “we’re ready to go”

 

Paul’s Indoor Go Kart Central was fairly empty, except for a group of rowdy thirteen year old boys.

 

Theo shrugged again at the group before making his way over to number 9, a number which had become his favourite six years ago.

 

Derek took number 24, Jackson 37, Corey number 1, Alec number 11 and Nolan number 28.

 

Once the buzzer beeped, it was absolute chaos. Werewolves, go karting and thirteen year old boys don’t mix well. 

 

“You son of a bitch” Jackson growled at the preteen who had t-boned him.

 

“You guys suck at this” another preteen snarked.

 

“Oh, it is so on” Alec grinned with an edge.

 

“I’m _so_ scared” a ginger haired boy mocked. Theo rolled his eyes and slammed his go kart into the back of the ginger’s.

 

“Theo!” Nolan reprimanded.

 

“What?” Theo innocently asked.

 

“Don’t abuse the kids” Corey said.

 

Nolan opened his mouth to speak but an acne covered boy rammed into him with a smirk. Nolan narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“You know what, forget what I just said, let’s pummel them into oblivion” 

 

*

 

Liam hadn’t been paintballing since that one time in the fifth grade for some kid name Tyson’s birthday party. Long story short, Liam’s mother Jenna decided that maybe IED and paintball don’t mix and Tyson moved away to Oregon.

 

Stiles thought that paintballing was a great way to start of the night. _He was wrong._

 

Mason didn’t understand the concept of teams so he just shot anything that moved, Scott was getting brutally attacked by Brett and Ethan and Liam was super competitive as he ruthlessly chased Stiles.

 

“I’m beginning to reconsider this idea” Stiles shouted.

 

“I’m having a blast” Liam shrugged, shooting Stiles in the back.

 

“Will you cut that out?” Stiles hissed. Liam snickered but was cut off by Mason shooting him in the shoulder.

 

“Mason, for the love of god, we’re on the same team” Liam snapped, running out of patience.

 

“I’m playing paintball with a bunch of werewolves, it’s every man for himself” Mason explained.

 

“Why are you guys ganging up on me?” Scott whined, body sore after being pelted nonstop by Brett and Ethan. The two shared a look before Brett answered.

 

“Cause it’s fun”

 

“Not for me” Scott protested.

 

“You win some, you lose some” Ethan shrugged carelessly.

 

“Yeah, maybe this wasn’t my best idea” Stiles rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

 

“Ya think?” Liam snorted, shooting Stiles again.

 

“Alright wolf boy, I’ve had enough” Stiles growled. He pointed his gun towards Liam and repeatedly pulled the trigger. 

 

Paintballing had became a ruthless, all out battle.

 

*

 

“If the others ask, we totally crushed those boys at go karting” Alec declared after the embarrassing loss the guys faced.

 

“Agreed” Theo nodded.

 

“They’d never let us live it down otherwise” Derek grumbled.

 

“Well after this pathetic loss, I sure could use some rest and relaxation. What do you say we hit the hot springs?” Jackson suggested “I’ve got booze”

 

“That sounds good to me” Corey nodded. 

 

“I could really use a drink right now” Nolan added. The group made their way to the hot springs located just on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Once there, Jackson went behind a boulder and walked out with a bag full of booze, some mixed with wolfsbane.

 

“Why?” Derek asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

 

“Ethan and I have to get some, uh, alone time somewhere” Jackson defended.

 

“I didn’t need to know that” Alec commented.

 

“Just give us drinks already” Nolan impatiently demanded. Jackson obliged, passing out bottles to everyone.

 

The group then all stripped to their boxers and entered the water, sitting down and leaning against the edges in a circle.

 

“To Theo” Alec grinned, holding up his drink.

 

“To Theo” everyone chorused, also raising their drinks.

 

“To me” Theo shrugged, bemused, clinking his drink with Derek.

 

*

 

Mason decided that the next activity they did should be more laid-back seeing as how everyone was still worked up over the paintball game.

 

“A karaoke bar?” Stiles deadpanned. He expected a little more.

 

“It’s fun” Mason promised.

 

And sure enough, after a couple drinks to get loosened up and ready to sing (more like embarrass themselves) in front of strangers, they realized Mason was right.

 

“Stiles, can you handle this?”

 

“Scott, can you handle this?”

 

“Liam, can you handle this?”

 

“I don’t think they can handle this!”

 

Mason, Brett and Ethan could not stop laughing at the sight of Scott, Stiles and Liam impersonating Destiny’s Child while being drunk off their asses.

 

Brett made sure to video tape the part when all three of them started chanting ‘I don’t think you ready for this jelly’ and send it to Theo’s phone.

 

Liam got his revenge by sending Nolan and Corey a video of Brett and Mason’s duet to ‘Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)’.

 

The boys sang the night away in the midst of other drunk strangers and they had the time of their lives. 

 

Performances included but were not limited to:

 

Stiles absolutely butchering ‘Somebody To Love’, Scott and Liam nailing ‘Don’t You Want Me?’, Ethan and Mason’s beautiful rendition of ’Toxic’, Brett’s horrendous mashup of ‘Rich Girl’ and ‘Hot In Here’ and a group singing of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ that brought the entire place to tears (whether they were actually tears of pain is unknown).

 

Stiles had to hand it to Mason, maybe the other human really did know what he was doing.

 

*

 

“I should get a tattoo” Nolan blurted out.

 

“What?” Theo did a double take.

 

“Let’s go get me tatted up!” Nolan shouted, suddenly hyped up.

 

“That sounds like a great idea” Jackson nods in approval.

 

“Can you get my face tattooed on your ass?” Alec joked. Or at least Nolan hoped it was a joke.

 

“I’ll pay” Derek shrugged with a lazy grin.

 

“There’s a tattoo parlour like 10 minutes away from here” Corey exclaimed.

 

Drunk guys make dumb decisions.

 

“Alright what should I get” Nolan asked as the the tattooist started preparing the area “and where?”

 

“Something on you ankle” Corey suggested. Nolan nodded.

 

“What was your favourite movie as a kid?” Derek asked.

 

“The Sandlot” Nolan said. Alec snorted.

 

“Get a quote from it” Jackson added.

 

“Do ‘heroes get remembered but legends never die’” Theo said.

 

“Does anyone actually know what that means?” Alec asked. Everyone shook their heads, including the tattooist.

 

“It just sounds cool” Corey replied.

 

“Is that what you want me to tattoo on you?” the man asked Nolan, who nodded without a second thought. The man got Nolan to lie down, take off his shoes, remove his socks and roll up his pant leg. 

 

Nolan ended up having to squeeze Theo’s hand the entire time while Alec tried to distract him by telling him the story of Hansel and Gretel.

 

Once the tattoo was finally done, Nolan excitedly grinned up at everyone.

 

“Cool, my first tattoo”

 

*

 

“I can’t believe we just wrapped Coach Finstock’s house in toilet paper” Liam laughed disbelievingly.

 

“I mean you did trash your old coach’s car though” Brett reminded him. Liam scowled and dug his elbow into the taller boy’s side, effectively shutting him up.

 

“Uh guys” Scott nervously said.

 

“What?” Ethan asked.

 

“I think I may have gotten the house numbers wrong, Coach’s house is number 6” Scott gulped “this is number 9”

 

“How could you possibly have gotten the number wrong!” Mason exclaimed.

 

“You had one job Scotty” Stiles stated.

 

“You’re telling me we just wrapped some random innocent person’s house in toilet paper?” Liam hissed. Scott sheepishly nodded.

 

“I wonder if the other’s will still think it’s cool that we _un_ wrapped the toilet paper” Brett mused as they got back to work.

 

*

 

“Relax guys, I’m Jewish, so technically we should’ve been invited anyway” Alec tried to shush everyone down.

 

“Isn’t it a bit much to crash a little boy’s bar mitzvah?” Corey asked lowly, checking around the room to make sure no one could hear them.

 

“Nah” Theo shook his head.

 

“Whatever let’s just go eat some of those pastry things” Jackson said, eyeing the food.

 

“Rugelach” Alec corrected.

 

“I bet I could fit five in my mouth” Nolan said.

 

“I could do six” Jackson countered. The two narrowed their eyes at each other before stuffing their faces.

 

“They’re doing that thing where they lift the boy in the chair now” Corey pointed out.

 

“They’re performing the hora dance“ Alec corrected.

 

Theo grinned before marching over and gripping the chair, helping the other guys who were holding up the boy. What could he say, it looked like fun.

 

Derek chuckled at his best friend who was dancing around the room, having seemingly inserted himself into the family. An old lady, who Derek could only assume was the boy’s grandma, even pinched Theo’s cheek. His heart clenched, though he’d never admit it, at the sight of Theo actually leaning into the older woman’s touch. Despite not being a fan of touching from anyone other than Liam, Theo seemed to still crave the affection he lacked growing up.

 

“Liam will love this” Corey commented after snapping a picture. Theo heard them and glanced over from across the room where he was dancing among three little girls, smiling slightly to the phone Alec was now holding that was recording.

 

“Mazel tov!”

 

*

 

“It’s really sweaty in here” Liam pointed out, narrowing his eyes to avoid staring directly at the strobe lights.

 

“And loud” Mason shouted.

 

Brett opened his mouth to speak but was cut short after some shirtless guy and a girl in a body suit dragged him away to dance.

 

“This is why we shouldn’t sneak into raves” Stiles pointedly stared at Ethan.

 

“The groom-to-be is enjoying himself” Ethan defended, pointing over to Liam who was now dancing with some chick in holographic clothes. Ethan then made his own way over to where Scott was dancing and joined him.

 

“I don’t plan on going to any more raves in my lifetime, might as well enjoy this” Mason advised Stiles, who in turn nodded. Mason started dancing with a girl in huge pink furry boots while Stiles danced with a guy covered in glowsticks.

 

The strobe light intensified with more colours, the music sped up, the smoke machines went off and everyone let loose, dancing their hearts out while living in the moment.

 

*

 

“Final stop tonight, a strip club!” Alec excitedly announced. By now it was into the early hours of the next day.

 

“Is that a good idea?” Nolan looked sceptical “need I remind you, Theo’s getting married in like 12 hours”

 

“It’ll be fun” Jackson interjected. Corey and Derek shared a look before shrugging in agreement.

 

“No harm, no foul” Theo grinned as the group started to make their way to the strip club.

 

“You know what, fuck it, lets go to a strip club!”

 

*

 

“A strip club? Really?” Stiles gave Brett an unimpressed look, avoiding looking at the crotch that was currently being shoved in his face.

 

“Not all of us are getting married tomorrow” was all he got in response.

 

“You’re still dating Nolan” Stiles retorted.

 

“To-may-to, to-mah-to”

 

“No, no that’s alright” Liam awkwardly waved off the dancer who came over to him.

 

“You sure?” The guy purred.

 

“Liam, this isn’t cheating, you’re fine” Ethan said, peaking around his own dancer.

 

“It’s just a lap dance” Brett pointed out. Liam sighed in defeat.

 

“Just _one_ dance”

 

*

 

“Is that Liam over there?” Corey asked. Theo’s jaw slightly dropped, not because he was mad at Liam for getting a lap dance, that was far from it. No, Theo was shocked at how good Liam looked in the dimmed lights, with his hair slightly slicked back with sweat.

 

“Derek?!” Stiles squeaked, pushing away the guy that was currently dancing on him. Derek chuckled under his breath. Stiles quickly shooed away all the dancers and Theo’s party went over.

 

“Are you mad?” Liam asked, shyly looking down.

 

“No Little Wolf” Theo heartily laughed. Liam sighed in relief.

 

“Is that a _tattoo_?” Brett shouted in surprise, pointing at Nolan’s ankle.

 

“Yup” Nolan vigorously nodded. Brett licked his lips because, admittedly, _that was kind of hot._

 

The group had just started to share stories of their night, along with picture and video documents when Theo was whisked away to god-knows-where.

 

“What the-“ Mason started, glancing at the stage. There Theo sat, shirtless and oiled up, surrounded by semi-naked guys.

 

“I forgot we ordered him the bachelor special” Alec winced as he shared a sheepish look with Jackson.

 

Theo looked like he wished he was anywhere else. He may of loved attention, but this was _not_ the type of attention he wanted.

 

The gathering crowd of people started to cheer, every holler sending Liam closer to the edge.

 

All those guys were all over Theo, the crowd was all over Theo, _his_ Theo. Liam’s blood was boiling, his chemosignals started to become angry and the only person who could calm him down, _his anchor_ , was all the way up there.

 

Derek and Brett tried to stop him, _they really did_ , but an angry Liam was almost impossible to get through to.

 

Liam aggressively shoved his way through the crowd. When some unsuspecting man shoved him back and told Liam to wait his turn, _he snapped_. The beta punched him in the nose without a second thought.

 

And that’s all it took for utter chaos to take over. Suddenly the strip club became fight club and everyone was fighting someone, even Nolan was in a fist-fight with some shirtless guy who he’d seen giving Brett bedroom-eyes earlier. 

 

Theo squeezed his way through the hoards of violence, ducking under a punch that was meant for Brett, and grabbed Liam’s wrist before the latter could throw another punch.

 

“Calm down” Theo whispered into his fiancés ear. Liam froze but then melted into his touch.

 

Liam looked around the room in horror, the realization sunk in on just what he had caused and the severity of the situation hit him.

 

“Oh my god” Liam freaked out as he glanced over Derek who was fighting someone who attacked Stiles, Scott reluctantly was helping Ethan fend off people, Brett looked like he was having fun beating up strangers, Nolan seemed to have been taking out all his pent up feelings on some poor guys face, Mason slapped someone and then hid behind Corey when the guy came to retaliate (Corey stood his ground like a champ and socked him in the face), Alec was a beast while he fought people and Jackson, who had a bored expression throughout all of this, bashing someone’s head against his own “ _Theo_ _what have I done?_ ”

 

“It’s okay Li, we’ve all got your back anyway” Theo kissed his cheek “I’ll always have your back”

 

*

 

“And then the cops came, broke up the riot and got everyone to figure who started it in the first place” Scott finished.

 

“Sheriff Stilinski arrested all of us on the spot before dragging all of us back here into the cell” Alec added.

 

“I tried to persuade my dad but for some reason he wouldn’t budge” Stiles said.

 

“I wonder why” Theo snarked.

 

Lydia’s eye twitched.

 

“So you’re telling me” she narrowed her eyes “that all of you ended up in jail hours before Liam and Theo are supposed to get married, because you wanted to _one-up each others bachelor parties?_ ”

 

“Pretty much Lyds” Jackson nodded.

 

“I expected better from you guys” Malia pointed to Scott, Mason, Derek, Corey, Liam, Ethan and Nolan “I kind of expected it from you guys though” she pointed at Theo, Stiles, Jackson, Brett and Alec.

 

“Hey!” Stiles protested at the same time Theo said “Accurate”

 

“We bailed your asses out, you guys _so_ owe us” Lydia hissed, turning on her heel and walking out to get Sheriff Stilinski to unlock the cell.

 

“I’m thinking compensation in the form of deer” Malia hummed.

 

*

 

“Do you, Liam Dunbar, take Theodore Raeken as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part”

 

“I do” Liam grinned.

 

“Do you, Theo Raeken, take Liam Dunbar as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part”

 

“I do” Theo nodded with misty eyes. The two exchanged rings.

 

“With the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss the groom”

 

The two leaned in and sealed the deal with a kiss. 

 

And though it seemed like any other kiss they’ve had over the course of six years, they knew this one held promises of a future together, to always fight for their relationship and to never give up on each other. This was forever.

 

They were bound together now and they couldn’t be happier.

 

“I told you we’d end up on the same side” Theo snickered, reminiscing about how far they came as a couple. Liam knowingly grinned.

 

“How about I punch you in the balls to remind you we’re not” he kissed the chimera again. 

 

“Holy shit we’re married” Theo gasped, staring at Liam. Liam stared back at his husband.

 

_Husband_.

 

_Damn_ , did he like the sound of that.

 

“I love you” Liam leaned his head on Theo’s shoulders.

 

“I love you too”

 

And if Stiles shed a tear or two, nobody had to know.

 

Except Derek, who made sure everyone did know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to you if you caught some of my teen wolf easter eggs in there. the karaoke scene was inspired by my friends' and i's go to songs. thank you for spending a portion of your time reading this mess. see you next time.


End file.
